Field
The present disclosure relates to surface-mount technology (SMT) devices.
Description of the Related Art
In many electronic applications, electronic circuits such as radio-frequency (RF) circuits are implemented such that the components are mounted on the surface of a substrate such as a packaging substrate or a circuit board. Such components are commonly referred to as surface-mount technology (SMT) devices, or as surface-mount devices (SMDs).